


Understanding

by VanessaWrites



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru has a lot of feelings, Haru is confused, Haru realizes too late, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWrites/pseuds/VanessaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru never understood when it came to Rin Matsuoka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that occurred to me before going to bed. It really sucks but I figured I should post it and see what happens :D ....this is the first time I have ever written anything, so I'm sorry in advance (-.-)"

Haruka Nanase always understood when it came to his closest friends.

He understood what to do when Makoto was feeling down, how to help Rei when he was beating himself up about his swimming, or how to calm down Nagisa when he was being a bit too hyper.

But when it came to Rin, his friend and rival since elementary school, his brain would stop working all together.

Because with Rin, everything turned upside down. 

Haru never understood when it came to Rin Matsuoka.

He never understood why he felt nervous when it was just the two of them, alone at his house.

Why his heart sped up whenever Rin touched his skin.

Why Rin's laughter felt like the softest melody his ears had ever heard.

Why his face would heat up when he met with a pair of confused red eyes, after staring for too long.

Why his heart skipped a beat when Rin said he was glad that they met.

Why he sometimes felt the urge to run his hand through the wild red locks that always seem to be in the other's face.

Why he longed to be able to hold Rin's hands whenever their fingers would brush.

Why he always wondered how it would feel to have those glistening, plump, pink lips against his own.

Why his heart swelled at the white smile that seem to shine brighter than any star he had ever seen.

Haru never understood.

But now, as he knelt on the ground, with his tears running down the cold, hard stone

He could finally understand why there was an immense pain and emptiness in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I know I am a terrible person :(.... Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! I would love to hear your thoughts~


End file.
